


Pulsion

by Kamenyan



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamenyan/pseuds/Kamenyan
Summary: Sur un coup de tête, Camille envoie un sms à Valentine...





	Pulsion

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un petit rien du tout de fic, presque écrit d'une traite.  
> Une petite dose de fluff ne fait jamais de mal et puis ce ship est sous-côté et puis Camille nous manque !  
> Enjoy :3

Valentine poussa un soupir de soulagement en poussant la porte de son appartement. Sa journée avait été épuisante entre son reportage et sa présence en plateau le soir même, elle n’avait pas pris le temps de se poser. Elle s’affala donc aussitôt sur le canapé et alluma la télé en attendant que ses sushis arrivent.

Alors qu’elle écoutait d’une oreille distraite un documentaire, son téléphone sur la table basse vibra. Elle l’attrapa paresseusement pour voir qui lui envoyait un message et se figea totalement en voyant le nom de l’expéditrice apparaître. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis finit par déverrouiller son portable, un peu tremblante pour découvrir le message.

**Ton reportage était vraiment passionnant. Et tu étais magnifique. Comme tous les soirs.**

Son souffle sembla se bloquer dans sa poitrine tandis qu’une vague de sentiments enfouis mêlant tendresse et amertume remontaient en elle. Des mois de silence. Pas un mot depuis leurs adieux en juin dernier. Et maintenant ça. Elle resta un certain moment à fixer le message sans savoir quoi faire. Pourquoi maintenant ? Que voulait-elle ? Elles n’étaient rien après tout, elles n’avaient jamais rien été l’une pour l’autre. Juste un flirt, une passion fugace mais intense. Les aurevoirs avaient été amers, frustrants, comme si l’on était forcé d’abandonner un livre passionnant qu’on avait à peine eut le temps d’ouvrir. Mais la distance et le temps avaient effacé les désirs et les émois de quelques soirs en tête à tête, même si un pincement au coeur subsistait, c’était derrière elle. Pourtant l’émotion qu’elle ressentait à présent à la lecture de ce message lui prouvait le contraire. Valentine prit son courage à deux mains et finit par répondre.

**Merci. Je ne pensais pas que tu regardais encore Quotidien.**

C’était bateau. Stupide. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire mais elle ne voulait pas que la conversation s’arrête. Elle attendit, le coeur battant, une réponse, tellement concentrée qu’elle entendit à peine à la sonnette de la porte de l’entrée lui indiquant l’arrivée du livreur. Lorsqu’elle revient dans le salon, ses sushis en main, la réponse l’attendait. Elle se surprit à se jeter sur son téléphone.

**Je regarde souvent. Ça me manque un peu des fois. Tu me manques.**

Valentine fut déstabilisée par tant de franchise. Elle avait oublié combien son ancienne collègue était directe et franche. Ça lui avait toujours plu. Une vague de tendresse la submergea soudain. Elle avait envie de la voir. Maintenant. Elle voulait la prendre dans ses bras, l’embrasser, retrouver sa chaleur, la douceur de ses caresses. Elle tapa presque sans réfléchir le sms suivant.

**Tu voudrais boire un verre un de ces jours ?**

Elle relut son sms et réfléchit un instant. Puis en renvoya un autre aussitôt:

**Maintenant, en fait. Je ne pourrai pas attendre.**

Elle s’étonna de sa propre audace et de son empressement. C’était comme une pulsion incontrôlable qui la poussait vers elle et cette fois, elle ne voulait pas la retenir. Les sentiments refoulés se déchainaient en elle. La réponse de Camille ne se fit pas attendre plus de quelques minutes.

**Je t’attends dans le bar en bas de chez toi.**

Visiblement, elle n’était pas la seule à être victime de ces pulsions. En quelques mouvements, elle avait enfilé sa veste en cuir et se dépêchait de descendre sa rue.

En entrant dans le bar, elle fut d’abord assaillie par un brouhaha informe de voix et de musique et une forte odeur de bière, mais elle s’en fichait, elle cherchait frénétiquement des yeux son rendez-vous du soir. Puis elle la vit. Assise à une table dans le fond, les yeux baissés sur son demi de bière, elle se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, ruinant son rouge à lèvres carmin. Valentine dût prendre un instant pour inspirer, pour se réhabituer à ses traits doux, à ses courbes élancées et à l’élan de tendresse et de passion qui s'amplifiait en elle. Son corps réagit avant elle et en quelques enjambées, elle était près d’elle. Camille releva la tête et resta un moment interdite face à elle, visiblement tout aussi émue de la revoir. Elle se leva maladroitement, les yeux brillants.

_ Salut. Articula-elle.

Le temps parut se suspendre à ce simple mot. Valentine aurait voulu répondre mais aucun mot intelligible ne semblait vouloir franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle ne réalisait pas totalement qu’elles étaient là toutes les deux, dans ce bar de quartier, ensemble, après des mois. Elle ne semblait pas avoir changé et ce qu’elle ressentait pour elle non plus. Alors elle fit la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit et s’approcha doucement pour capturer les lèvres de la brune qui soupira aussitôt contre ses lèvres. Le baiser fût bref mais les laissa toutes deux fébriles. Elles se regardèrent encore un moment en silence.

_ Tu m’as manqué, Camille. Finit par murmurer Valentine.

_ Je suis là maintenant. Assura Camille en effleurant sa joue d’un geste un peu hésitant.

Elles rirent de leur maladresse et scellèrent une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres, laissant la musique et les battements de leurs coeurs étouffer leurs pensées.


End file.
